


Five de Clermonts and One Bishop

by EllieL



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Drabbles, Family History, Vampires, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Six 100-word drabbles featuring the de Clermonts, and Bridget Bishop.





	Five de Clermonts and One Bishop

 

* * *

Waves crashed against the hull, washing up and over the gunwales and soaking Gallowglass’s boots as he heaved the oar through the water. Even for a vampire, conditions were icy and unforgiving.    
  


“ _ Steorbord _ !”    
  


The call came from ahead, audible only to those manning the oars, all gifted with preturnatural hearing. It was essential when navigating gales such as these, when the wind and waves negated mortal senses.    
  


He pulled back with all his might on the oar, leaning against the tack of the longboat, catching a glimpse over the whitecaps to something just beyond, something that might just be--   
  


“ _ Lond _ !”

 

* * *

 

He sat silently, just down from the king. Like everyone else in the hall, he was unarmed; unlike everyone else, that was not a hindrance to him if negotiations failed to work out in favor of the side he was assisting.   
  


It would not be the first time Philippe had been in the middle of a failed negotiation without a weapon, and he doubted it would be the last. This was perhaps the most volatile, given the personalities involved.    
  


He leaned back, studying his goblet, while really looking down the table at the stretch of advisors whispering behind the duke.   
  


* * *

 

Tossing a stack of parchment aside, Hugh frowned down at the trunk in front of him, then spun around.   
  


“Have you seen my sword?”   
  


“The one I cleaned last night? That’s sitting by the door with your shield?”   
  


He shook his head, but smiled. “You cleaned it for me?”   
  


“Did you think it cleaned itself?”   
  


He shrugged as he crossed the room and sheathed the blade. “I never thought about it.” In two steps he crossed the room for a quick kiss.   
  


Before stepping out into the courtyard, he paused once more. “Thank you. Stay safe.”   
  


“You too, my love.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m going. You can’t keep me from leaving.” Louisa crossed her arms, eyes steely.    
  


“I cannot?” Only those who knew Philippe well would have heard the rage under the smooth bass. “Who do you think kept you on the edge of Mongolia for the last century?”   
  


She shrugged, twirled a curl, as if the coquette act had ever worked on him. “What if I promise to be good?”   
  


“That is the least likely promise you have made.”   
  


“If you make me stay, I’ll tell Matthew why I’ve been away.”    
  


It was her ace, and his face slowly clouded with rage.

 

* * *

 

The samba beat spilled into the streets, swirling around the table where she sat, wine in hand. She had not expected it to be so easy to blend in here, to track her prey a continent away from where she’d spent her life. But it was; she looked like them, so they assumed Ysabeau was one of them.   
  


Putting the empty glass down on the table, she left a few real on the table and watched the drunken couple down the street. When they ducked into a dark alley, she followed silently.   
  


Only she walked back out onto the street.

 

* * *

 

Rocking with deliberation, Bridget Bishop contemplated the arbor dianae flourishing in the family fireplace. No living family was present, so she was free to contemplate in peace.   
  


It was powerful magic, blood magic, a rarity even in her time, when more unusual talents had still flourished. Few would have dared it even then, and yet this had happened so haphazardly, practically at the hand of a vampire.   
  


Sarah drifted into the room, pondering the phenomenon for a moment, before turning to Bridget. “What does it mean?”   
  


Bridget only continued her rocking, watching as the branches twinkled and grew before her.

 

* * *

 


End file.
